Our Midwest Roybal Center for Health Promotion and Translation builds on a track record of three previously-funded Roybal Centers that employed a joint emphasis on individual- and community-level factors that influence the initiation and maintenance of behavior change. Our Center will fund theoretically-driven pilot studies that will examine factors that facilitate health behavior change at the individual level as well as studies that involve translating evidence-based health behavior change interventions at the organizational and societal level. Our Center retains its focus on translating interventions to older minority adults, but expands the focus of health behavior interventions to include cognitive health. This renewal application targets three thematic areas of focus: mechanisms of behavior change, novel interventions that exploit the plasticity of biobehavioral risk mechanisms, and programs that target features of social networks and social engagement to increase well-being. Our work is guided by the RE- AIM framework for evaluating health promotion interventions to identify those that have the greatest potential for public health impact. Center Research Faculty include Drs. Hughes, Heller, Ferrans, Ruggiero, Marks, Marquez, Smith- Ray and all of the Principal Investigators of funded pilot projects. The Pilot PIs will be responsible for completing all activities proposed under their projects, under the oversight of the Management Core. The Pilot Core will provide grant funding for a minimum of two pilots per year, solicited from faculty and student researchers at UlC, other University of Illinois campuses, and other Universities as appropriate. The renewal Center Executive Committee is comprised of Senior Leaders from multiple departments on the UlC campus, all of which are critical to fulfilling the mission of the Center. The Executive Committee will guide the direction of the Center and oversee the pilot projects. The overall performance of the propose Center will be guided by a distinguished Advisory Committee that includes representatives from diverse academic, provider, funder, consumer, and media stakeholder groups. Finally, this renewal application incorporates for the first time a Workgroup for Digital Excellence which is charged with facilitating dissemination efforts and ensuring that each of the pilots utilizes emerging technology to the fullest extent possible.